Cullen's Go To Therapy
by evilvampbeauty
Summary: Cullen's got to therapy
1. Chapter 1

Cullens Go to Therapy

**Chapter 1:**

**Carlisle's POV**

I drove quickly up the long, winding driveway to the house. It had been a long day at the hospital. I went to work early this morning and had two surgeries today, plus a few patients. All I really wanted to do was get back home to my family and relax. As the house came into view though, I didn't see this happening. The first thing I noticed was the broken living room window. Then I heard yelling coming from in the house. I sighed and parked the car outside, I would put it in the garage later. I got out and walked up to the door, suddenly wishing I was back at the hospital. I considered walking back to the car, but decided against it. I opened the door and walked into the living room. My loving wife was sweeping up a pile of broken glass. She smiled when she saw me. I walked up to her and hugged her from behind. "What's the damage today?" She sighed.

"It's nothing. Just the usual."

"Breaking windows is the usual? Where are the kids?"

"Mostly in the family room."

"Okay, there's going to be a family meeting in the dining room in five minutes." She nodded, then pecked my cheek. I walked out of the living room and into the family room. Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, and Jasper were sitting on the long couch. Alice was sitting cross-legged on the floor and staring off into space smiling. Her eyes were empty. Jasper was playing a video game and didn't acknowledge when I walked in. Renesmee was glaring at Edward who was pinching the bridge of his nose. Jacob was sitting next to Renesmee and was looking around awkwardly. Bella was the only one who noticed me walk in. "What going on in here?" I asked her.

"The long version or the short one?"

"Short."

"Oh, well Jasper is trying to beat his high score, Alice is, well, being Alice. Edward caught Renesmee and Jacob making out in her bedroom and she's mad at him. She said she's invading his privacy. Honestly, I'm okay with it, she's plenty old, but they could at least try to hide it. I mean, really, her bedroom is the most obvious place." I shook my head.

"Where are Rose and Emmett?"

"In the kitchen."

"Okay, we're having a family meeting in the dining room in three minutes." She nodded.

"Okay, I'll get everyone there." I walked to the kitchen and swung the door open to tell Rose and Em. I wasn't surprised to find them both shirtless on the kitchen table. They didn't look at me when I walked in. I cleared my throat, picked their shirts off the ground and threw them at them. Rosalie whipped her head around and glared at me, then hopped off the table and put her shirt on. Emmett followed.

"What?" she said harshly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Family meeting in the dining room in three minutes. I thought you might like to be fully clothed." She glared at me and stormed out of the room, brushing past me. I ignored her and looked at Emmett. He put his shirt on.

"We'll be there." I nodded and walked outside. We needed help and I had made a decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Bella's POV**

"Dad, I'm plenty old enough to take care of myself. I'm not a child and Jacob's not going to hurt me."

"Renesmee, you are not old enough to take care of yourself. I am your father and you will listen to me."

I stood up. "Carlisle called a family meeting in the dining room." Jacob was the only one who heard me. He stood up and walked quickly out the room nodding at me, glad to get out.

"Dad, why won't you listen to me? Seriously, I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Is anyone listening to me?" I said. Jasper kept playing his game, Alice kept sitting there staring, and Edward and Ness were yelling at each other. I walked over to the TV and unplugged a cord at random and the TV turned off, like I hoped.

"Bella!" Jasper said. I ignored him and ran to the kitchen, got a glass of cold water, and ran back to the room with everyone in less than two seconds. I walked over to Alice and snapped my fingers in front of her face. She didn't respond, so dumped water on her head. At the last second though, she stood up and knocked the glass out of my hand.

"Isabella, don't you dare dump water on my head! I was going to tell you about what Carlisle's going to say at the meeting, and then what's happening after that, but I don't think I'm going to now." She walked out, her nose in the air. Jasper followed her out.

Edward and Ness were looking at me now. "Family meeting in the dining room." I walked out without waiting for them.

Everyone was gathered around Esme's antique dining room table that was rarely used. Carlisle was at the head of the table. Rose was on the other side of the table with Renesmee on her right and Emmett on her left. Jacob was next to Renesmee, and I was in between Jacob and Edward, who was next to Carlisle. I sat across from Alice, who was in between Emmett and Jasper. Esme was sitting next to Jasper.

Renesmee was glaring at a spot on the wall refusing to look at anyone. Jacob was watching her, frowning. Poor Jake. Edward may not hate him anymore, but he sure didn't like him very much, especially since Renesmee's been getting older. Rosalie, was frowning, but that wasn't unusual for her. Esme looked confused as to why we were here, as did Emmett, Jasper, and I. Edward and Alice's faces were blank not revealing anything, but Edward had the slightest hint of almost anger in his eyes. I couldn't tell if it was the Renesmee/Jacob thing or whatever Carlisle had on his mind.

I lifted my shield. _Edward, what's the matter? _He looked at me, his eyes suddenly kind, and shook his head. I relaxed a bit.

"Things have gotten out of hand," Carlisle said. Everyone except Ness looked at him. "We cannot live hating each other for eternity. That is why I have made a decision."

"Carlisle, this is not a good idea," Alice said. "Trust me." He shook his head.

"I have decided…"

"Carlisle, no." He ignored Alice completely.

"I have decided that we will be participating in family therapy." Everyone was silent. Jacob was the first to react. He stood up.

"Well, I'm out of here," he said standing up. I stared at him. "I mean, it is _family_ therapy. I'm not in your family."

"Well, we do consider you family Jacob, but if that is how you feel…" Esme said. Jacob face was falling. Esme was looking at him with sad, motherly eyes. It was impossible to resist. He slowly sat back down.

"I think this'll be fun," Emmett loudly announced.

"Carlisle," Alice said, "If Emmett thinks this is fun, it cannot be a good idea."

"But I don't want to go to therapy," Ness said, pouting.

"I have to agree with Renesmee and Alice," Edward said. "This cannot end well. You have to realize, Carlisle, that something has to slip. You have to remember the secret."

"I think it'll work out," Esme said. "It'll be difficult, but things always work out. Plus, it will help us as a family."

"We will try it," Carlisle said. "This is not up for debate." Rosalie stood up and stormed out the room. She was clearly upset. Emmett followed her, concerned. I looked over at Jasper who hadn't talked yet. He was slumped over in his chair. The poor guy, too much emotion in here. I don't think therapy was a bad idea, I mean, it would be okay, like Esme said. But what I know about therapy, which truthfully isn't a lot, it's that it involved talking about feelings and getting all emotional and stuff. It couldn't be good for him.

"We will start on Wednesday, in two days." And that was that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Bella's POV**

The next few days came and went. It was soon time to go. Edward wasn't looking forward to this, to say the least. He believes that this will be no help at all. We haven't talked much about it. I tried that night, but instead, he decided to distract me a different way.

We walked into the living room right before we were supposed to leave. Carlisle wanted to talk to us beforehand. Everyone was already there when we got there. "Okay," Carlisle said. "There's not a lot I want from you. Just try not to hurt anyone or anything. Try to seem like your civil. We'll all meet down at the hospital. Okay?" We all nodded. No one dared talk, we tried to avoid Carlisle these past few days. "Good." We started to walk outside. "And for God's sake, do not give away the secret!" I shook my head slightly. That was the most obvious of rules. 'No, Mr. Therapist, we're not crazy because of some deep physiological problem. Turning into a vampire just does that to you.' I'd rather not have the Volturi waiting at the front door.

Five minutes later, we were all sitting in the waiting room. Well, most of us. Jake and Ness weren't here yet. We all took separate cars. I was about to ask Alice when they would get here, but I was interrupted before I got the chance. Just then a lady with badly dyed blonde hair walked in the room. She was thin and didn't look very old, only around 20. She didn't look up at us when she walked in. She was studying a paper on a clip board."Hello, my name is Amanda. Dr. Andrew is running late." She said it as if it was the hardest thing she ever had to do. "If you want, you can sit in his room I guess. It's room 13B." She looked up at us and looked down again. Suddenly her head shot up again, her eyes on Emmett. She looked him over quickly. "Unless you want to stay here. I mean, isn't it nice and cozy in here?" Subtle. I saw Edward shudder slightly next to me; whatever she was thinking, I didn't want to know. Esme stood up, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you, Amanda. I think that we'll go and check out the room." I could tell Amanda tried to hide her disappointment, but she failed miserably. Edward grabbed my arm lightly and pulled me up, clearly needing to get away from her thoughts. I saw Jasper grab Alice, too. They were out of the room first. I watched Emmett get up. He was smirking, clearing enjoying this. Rose put her arm around his lower back claiming him. She smiled lovingly at him, knowing that Amanda was watching. I could tell on the inside she was screaming at him, but in the outside you would think she could never be mad at him. Emmett smiled down at her, not taking his eyes off her afterwards. I looked over at Amanda. She was glaring at Rosalie. I prayed she wouldn't get Rose upset later. Well, more upset.

The room was a lot like a conference room. There was a large, oval table with twelve chairs around it. The walls were a light, sea green color. I sat down next to Esme. She smiled softly at me. Everyone sat around the table, Edward beside me.

Ness and Jake still weren't here when a man in around his forties walked in the room. His hair was dark brown with a touch gray. "I'm sorry I'm late. My meeting went longer than planned." He shook our hands as he went around the table, starting with Carlisle, then Esme, me, and Edward. He tried to shake Rose's hand, until she glared at him. He shook Emmett's hand, and then Alice and Jasper's. He sat down next to Jasper. "My name is Dr. Andrew. I am your family therapist. I believe that in order to help you, we have to get to know each other. Our likes and dislikes, our pasts, everything." Oh, great. "Is everyone here?"

Just when he said that, Edward started to growl. Dr. Andrew looked over at him. Then the door opened and he momentarily forgot about Edward when the door opened and Renesmee and Jacob walked in. Ness was smirking, her hair slightly messed up. Jake was looking anywhere but Edward and my faces. Oh Lord, not now.

"I'm sorry we're late," Ness said. "We lost track of time." She sat down next to Dr. Andrew, Jacob next to her. Edward was still growling. I pinched his arm before Dr. Andrew would notice. He looked at me apologetically, then back at Jacob, who shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well, now that everybody's here, let's begin. Okay, we'll start by going around the table. I want you to say your name and something about you, anything. I'll start. My name is Andrew Wolfe. I play the violin." Wow, this was really stupid. He looked at Jasper. "Do you want to go next?"

"I have to I guess. I'm Jasper and I'm from Texas."

"Hmm, I've never been to Texas." He looked at Alice.

"I'm Alice and I like to shop. A lot." She smiled sweetly. Emmett was next.

"My name's Emmett. I like to hunt." Emmett smirked and I shook my head. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course, only Emmett would bring up anything that had anything to do with vampires in the first five minutes.

"That's interesting. I've gone hunting once or twice. What's your game?"

"Mostly deer. It's not my favorite, but I'm not complaining."

"That's great." He looked at Rosalie, who was studying her already perfect nails. He continued to stare at her until she looked up.

"Fine," she said in a bitter sweet voice. "My name is Rosalie Hale and I just love puppy dogs and long walks on sunny beaches. Happy?"

"That's very nice Rosalie, thank you for sharing."

"God, I'm five now," she mumbled, too low for him to hear. Next was Edward.

"My name is Edward. I like to play chess." Emmett started to laugh, but then Esme gave him a warning glare and he shut up. I guess that meant I'm next.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm 18 and I. Um. Like to read?" Edward chuckled under his breath at my lame answer.

"Is that all?" Well there was _one _thing I like to do, but he doesn't need to know about that. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay then, next?"

"My name's Esme and I like working in the garden."

"My name is Carlisle. I like to work at the hospital."

"Ah, yes." Jacob's turn was next. He still wasn't looking at Edward and my side of the table.

"I'm Jacob. I like um motorcycles."

"I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Ness. I like spending with my boyfriend." She was staring at Edward while she said this. I put my hand on Edward's arm.

"Okay well Carlisle has told me that you are having troubles at home. We all have our problems, so we're going to focus on one person at a time." Almost all eyes shot on Emmett. "And why did you all look at Emmett when I said that?"

"Emmett has the most problems." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Like what, Alice?"

"Well, he's the most annoying, he thinks a lot of himself, he's always cracking sex jokes which I frankly don't find funny."

"Hey, Bella thinks my jokes are funny," Emmett said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Oh God Emmett, I hate them the most!"

"Eh, it was more fun when you could blush anyway." Dr. Andrew looked at him funny. "I mean, uh, when you did blush. Now you don't." Edward closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"I wasn't done," Alice said. "You can't go a day without breaking something. You and Rose's sex life frankly disgusts me." Dr. Andrew looked at Emmett, then Rose, then Emmett again. "Wait, Carlisle was that a secret?" She said to low and fast for Dr. Andrew to hear. Carlisle nodded, his eyes closed.

"Her name's not Rose, Alice," Emmett said calmly. "Her name is Amy." Rosalie looked up. She wasn't paying attention before, but she clearly heard that.

"Who's Amy, Emmett?"

"Um, my. Girlfriend?" He laughed nervously.

"And what does this Amy look like?" Rose was angry, that's great.

"Err, well, she has a face, and um, hair. Red hair. And um. Eyes."

"Well, I'm glad for you! She sounds pretty!"

"Alice, you have the most problems," Edward said. "You're shopping obsessed and absolutely nuts. You always get your way and you are too short to be so annoying."

"I'm not short! I'm vertically challenged!"

"There's nothing wrong with being short, Alice." I said. "Short people have more fun."

"Yeah, Edward. You're wi.. sister knows what she's talking about."

"Edward, you're the one with problems. You never give any of us privacy. Well, except Bella." Jasper said.

"Jasper, you're the one who doesn't give us privacy. You're always feeling us and it's creepy."

"It's not my fault you guys are so emotional."

"I just find you're feeling us creepy."

"Edward, stop talking to Jasper like that." Alice said. "It's not his fault. Do you think he likes feeling you all the time? He doesn't. I don't like him feeling you guys either."

"I think Jacob is the one with problems." Rose grumbled.

"I do not have problems!"

"Jake does not have problems," Ness said, sitting up.

"Yes he does. He's a creep."

"I am not a creep!"

"Really. How old was your girlfriend when you first saw her?" Jacob didn't say anything. "And how old is she now? That small fact doesn't stop you from making out with her."

"Rosalie, shut up!" Edward said.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said sarcastically. "It's not my fault you can't control her."

"Rose!" I said, upset now.

"Yeah Rose," Ness said. "Jake's girlfriend can make her own decisions."

"No, Jake's girlfriend's cannot make her own decisions." Edward said. "Jake's girlfriend's father makes her decisions."

"Well maybe Jake's girlfriend wants to be more independent and doesn't want her father to control her life."

"Well maybe her father feels like he's losing his baby girl and wishes she wouldn't grow up so fast." I watched Ness quickly wipe her eyes.

"Well maybe it's not her fault and she wishes life would slow down."

"Maybe she should talk to her father about it."

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to him about it." She got up, tears in her eyes, and walked out of the room, sniffling. Jacob got up and followed after her. I started to get up, but Edward put his hand on my arm, keeping me down. I stared at the door. Dr. Andrew shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Okay, well, let's just focus on one person. How about Edward?"

"I can say a lot about Edward," Rose said. "Edward is annoying, uptight, depressed…"

"I'm not depressed."

"Anymore. Suicidal."

"Wait, suicidal?"

"Oh yeah."

"Has he ever attempted suicide?"

"Yeah, when he thought Bella was dead."

"Why did he think Bella was dead?"

"Because she jumped off a cliff?"

"Why…"

"Ugh, let me tell you from the beginning. Bella and Edward we're dating. Then at Bella's birthday party Jasper tried to kill her." Jasper slumped back in his chair.

"Oh, Jasper. You know I forgave you, right?" I said.

"Wait was it an accident?"

"No," Rose said. "He knew what he was doing. Okay, so in order to protect Bella, Edward left, taking us with him. Bella got overly depressed and found out she could see Edward in hallucinations whenever she did something dangerous. So she did stuff like riding motorcycles and jumping off cliffs. Anyway, Alice saw her jump off the cliff and figured she was dead. She told me and I told Edward. He went to Italy to die, but Bella and Alice went to stop him. Everything turned alright in the end." Dr. Andrew stared at us. Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is going to take a while. I would like to talk to you all in small groups, if you don't mind."

"Yes, of course," Esme said.

"I would like to talk the Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and Renesmee first. Then Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob. Then I would like to talk to you and your husband, Esme,"


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is pretty much a repeat of the last one, just in Dr. Andrew's POV. 8D Fun, right? Let's hear what he thinks of all this nonsense

**Chapter 4**

**Dr. Andrew's POV**

I walked into the waiting room. "The Cullens are in your office," Amanda said. She sounded mad.

"Okay, thank you."

"Whatever." I walked over to my room and walked in, ignoring her. I looked around the room quickly. I had seen Carlisle around the hospital. I had felt jealous I have to admit once or twice how he had all the female nurses following him like stray puppies, even if I was happily married. His family, I found, was just as beautiful as him. Next to him was who a presumed was his wife. She had wavy, caramel colored hair and reminded me eerily of the 30's somehow. Next to her was a girl was long, brown hair and a boy with tousled bronze hair. Next was a girl with long, blonde hair, a large boy with curly black hair, a girl who was incredibly short and had a black pixie cut, and a boy with curly blonde hair. This certainly was a large family. All of the children looked around eighteen, though the girl with the pixie cut looked significantly younger. They were all incredibly pale.

"I'm sorry I'm late. My meeting went longer than planned." I went around the table and shook everyone's hands. I stopped at the blonde girl and tried to shake her hand. She glared at me and went on to the next person. She frankly scared me. That was ridiculous. I was being stupid, she's just a teenage girl. I sat down next to the blonde boy. "My name is Dr. Andrew. I am your family therapist. I believe that in order to help you, we have to get to know each other. Our likes and dislikes, our pasts, everything. Is everyone here?"

Just then I heard a noise coming from the bronze haired boy. Was he… growling? I didn't have time to think about it as a the door opened and two more people came in. This time it was a much older looking boy with short, black hair and a girl who looked about fourteen or fifteen. She had incredibly curly bronze hair that went below her waist. Her hair was curiously the same color as the one boy.

"I'm sorry we're late," Ness said. "We lost track of time." She was smirking. The boy was looking around. He seemed nervous. The girl sat down next to me and the boy next to her.

"Well, now that everybody's here, let's begin. Okay, we'll start by going around the table. I want you to say your name and something about you, anything. I'll start. My name is Andrew Wolfe. I play the violin." I looked over at the blonde boy next to me. "Do you want to go next?"

"I have to I guess. I'm Jasper and I'm from Texas." Jasper? I haven't heard that name in a long time. The Texas thing explained his accent.

"Hmm, I've never been to Texas." I looked at the short girl.

"I'm Alice and I like to shop. A lot." She smiled. Her voice was high, like bells. Next was the large boy. He wasn't large as in fat, but muscular.

"My name's Emmett. I like to hunt." He smirked, like something was funny. I had been hunting once or twice, but my wife Claire frowned upon it. I noticed the bronze hair boy pinch the bridge of his nose and the brown haired girl shake her head slightly.

"That's interesting. I've gone hunting once or twice. What's your game?"

"Mostly deer. It's not my favorite, but I'm not complaining." I don't understand. Does it really matter what you kill?

"That's great." I looked at the blonde girl. She was studying her nails. Finally, she looked up at me. Her eyes were unfriendly.

"Fine," she said in a bitter sweet voice. "My name is Rosalie Hale and I just love puppy dogs and long walks on sunny beaches. Happy?" She sounded nice.

"That's very nice Rosalie, thank you for sharing." The bronze boy was next.

"My name is Edward. I like to play chess." I didn't see anything wrong with that, but Emmett started to laugh. Carlisle's wife glared at him, and he instantly stopped. They certainly respected their mother.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm 18 and I. Um. Like to read," the brown hair girl said.

"Is that all?" She thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah." Creative.

"Okay then, next?" Next was Carlisle's wife.

"My name's Esme and I like working in the garden." That was so average I almost expected it. And Esme. I had never heard of the name Esme, except in maybe old movies. Now that I thought about it, all their name were a bit old-fashioned, maybe except Bella. Carlisle went next.

"My name is Carlisle. I like to work at the hospital." I knew that. He worked one of the highest number of hours.

"Ah, yes." The older looking guy was next. He still looked nervous.

"I'm Jacob. I like um motorcycles."

"I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Ness. I like spending with my boyfriend." She seemed a little young to have a boyfriend. Then again, I'm not her parents. What kind of name is Renesmee though. For some reason she was staring at Edward, who looked clearly upset.

"Okay well Carlisle has told me that you are having troubles at home. We all have our problems, so we're going to focus on one person at a time." Most everyone looked at Emmett. "And why did you all look at Emmett when I said that?"

"Emmett has the most problems." Alice said, nodding.

"Like what, Alice?"

"Well, he's the most annoying, he thinks a lot of himself, he's always cracking sex jokes which I frankly don't find funny." I wasn't too surprised by this.

"Hey, Bella thinks my jokes are funny." I truly didn't believe this.

"Oh God Emmett, I hate them the most!"

"Eh, it was more fun when you could blush anyway." Wait, what? "I mean, uh, when you did blush. Now you don't." This didn't sound right.

"I wasn't done," Alice said. "You can't go a day without breaking something. You and Rose's sex life frankly disgusts me." What, but isn't the blonde girl's name Rose? I looked between the two of them.

"Her name's not Rose, Alice," Emmett said. "Her name is Amy."

"Who's Amy, Emmett?" Rosalie said, angry for some reason.

"Um, my. Girlfriend?" He looked terribly nervous.

"And what does this Amy look like?" She was defiantly angry.

"Err, well, she has a face, and um, hair. Red hair. And um. Eyes." Why was it so hard to describe a girl?

"Well, I'm glad for you! She sounds pretty!"What? There was a million girls with red hair.

"Alice, you have the most problems," Edward said. "You're shopping obsessed and absolutely nuts. You always get your way and you are too short to be so annoying." She didn't seem annoying to me.

"I'm not short! I'm vertically challenged!" Vertically challenged?

"There's nothing wrong with being short, Alice." Bella said. "Short people have more fun." I hadn't heard Bella talk much.

"Yeah, Edward. You're wi.. sister knows what she's talking about." Was she about to say wife? That could not be right.

"Edward, you're the one with problems. You never give any of us privacy. Well, except Bella." Jasper said. So Edward has privacy issues? Except with Bella?

"Jasper, you're the one who doesn't give us privacy. You're always feeling us and it's creepy." Did he say Jasper _feels _them? What does he mean by that?

"It's not my fault you guys are so emotional." What? I think I'm missing something here.

"I just find you're feeling us creepy."

"Edward, stop talking to Jasper like that." Alice said. "It's not his fault. Do you think he likes feeling you all the time? He doesn't. I don't like him feeling you guys either." So she was jealous that Jasper was feeling them?

"I think Jacob is the one with problems." Rose grumbled. How is he the one with problems? Does he feel people too?

"I do not have problems!"

"Jake does not have problems," Ness said, getting defensive.

"Yes he does. He's a creep."

"I am not a creep!"

"Really. How old was your girlfriend when you first saw her?" How old? Jacob didn't say anything. "And how old is she now? That small fact doesn't stop you from making out with her." Well how old is she?

"Rosalie, shut up!" Edward yelled.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said sarcastically. "It's not my fault you can't control her." Who can't he control and why?

"Rose!" Bella said.

"Yeah Rose," Ness said. "Jake's girlfriend can make her own decisions."

"No, Jake's girlfriend's cannot make her own decisions." Edward said. "Jake's girlfriend's father makes her decisions." Why are we talking about Jake's girlfriend and her father?

"Well maybe Jake's girlfriend wants to be more independent and doesn't want her father to control her life."

"Well maybe her father feels like he's losing his baby girl and wishes she wouldn't grow up so fast."

"Well maybe it's not her fault and she wishes life would slow down."

"Maybe she should talk to her father about it."

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to him about it." She got up and walked out of the room. She was crying. Why would this upset her so much? I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"Okay, well, let's just focus on one person. How about Edward?" I suggested. Edward seemed like a good place to start.

"I can say a lot about Edward," Rose said. "Edward is annoying, uptight, depressed…"

"I'm not depressed," he interrupted.

"Anymore. Suicidal."

"Wait, suicidal?" I said, interrupting whatever she wanted to say.

"Oh yeah."

"Has he ever attempted suicide?" I was a bit worried.

"Yeah, when he thought Bella was dead."

"Why did he think Bella was dead?"

"Because she jumped off a cliff?"

"Why…"

"Ugh, let me tell you from the beginning. Bella and Edward we're dating. Then at Bella's birthday party Jasper tried to kill her." Oh my God, he tried to kill her!

"Oh, Jasper. You know I forgave you, right?" Bella said. She was upset, but not because he tried to kill her. It was more about how okay he was with trying to kill her. What is wrong with this family? I was starting to panic a bit.

"Wait was it an accident?" I managed to say.

"No," Rose said. "He knew what he was doing. Okay, so in order to protect Bella, Edward left, taking us with him. Bella got overly depressed and found out she could see Edward in hallucinations whenever she did something dangerous. So she did stuff like riding motorcycles and jumping off cliffs. Anyway, Alice saw her jump off the cliff and figured she was dead. She told me and I told Edward. He went to Italy to die, but Bella and Alice went to stop him. Everything turned alright in the end." I had so many questions. So Bella had hallucinations? And why did he go to Italy? What is wrong with these people?

"This is going to take a while. I would like to talk to you all in small groups, if you don't mind."

"Yes, of course," Esme said. She was smiling warmly. How could she smile so sweetly when her children are psycho?

"I would like to talk the Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and Renesmee first. Then Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob. Then I would like to talk to you and your husband, Esme," I need to help these people.


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee's POV

Stupid therapy, stupid dad, making me feel all guilty. I got out of that room as soon as possible, crying along the way. I walked down the hallway, not taking notice to where I was going. I heard Jacob following me, but I didn't stop. I saw the sign for the restroom and turned into it. I went to the wall and slumped down to the floor. Normally, I would find that gross, but I was too upset. I cried right there on the floor when I heard someone walk in. I looked up to see Jacob. "Are you okay?" he asked. What, no I'm not okay. I'm crying on the bathroom floor.

"Dude, this is the girl's restroom you know." I smiled a bit and he did, too. He walked over to me and easily pulled me up off the floor.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee. This is my fault."

"What? No it's not, Jake. Don't say that, because it is obviously my fault."

"No, it's my fault, because I should be nicer around Edward, not provoke him."

"Dad should try and listen more. It is my and your lives, not his."

"Ness, he is still your father."

"So you're siding with him now? Well that's just great, really Jake."

"Look, Ness. I'm not siding with anyone. You're my imprint and he is my imprint's father, and I cannot take sides."

"Sure you can, because you can't obviously have it both ways."

"Why?"

"Why? Because Dad doesn't like us being together."

"No, Ness. He just isn't too excited about it. He needs time to get used to it."

"Well, how much time?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should just slow down until then, huh?"

"Jacob."

"Ness, please." I went up to him and kissed him. He didn't kiss back at first, but then gave in. He grabbed my back and pulled me close to him. I didn't notice when Aunt Alice came in. She stood in the doorway and cleared her throat. Jacob pulled back and turned around.

"Oh no, please, continue. It's not like the rest of us have to go to therapy. You guys can just stay here."

"Sorry Aunt Alice. I was upset and I came here and then Jacob came and…"

"Oh, I'm not upset. You guys are so cute. I was sent to come and get you. We're therapying in groups now, and it's us girls first. You coming?"

"Um, yeah. See you Jake."

"Yeah." Aunt Alice and I walked back to the lobby where everyone else was. Uncle Emmett was trying to talk to Aunt Rose, but she was faced the other way with her arms crossed. Grandpa was talking to Dad and Grandma was talking to Mom. Mom got up and came other to me when we walked in. She gave me a quick hug and looked at me.

"Are you okay. I was worried."

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine. Just calm down."

"Okay. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah."

"Dr. Andrews will see you now," the blonde secretary said. Mom, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, and I went back to the room. We only sat at one side of the table this time.

"Welcome back. I have made a list of issues I would like to address." Yay. "I would like to talk about each of you, but I'm going to start with Rosalie."

"Why do I have to be first?" Rosalie said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, Rosalie. So you, like your siblings, are adopted," he said, completely ignoring her. Rose didn't reply, but he continued anyway. "Tell me about Emmett. I noticed that you got angry when he talked about his girlfriend, Amy." I noticed Rose grip the bottom of the table, turning a small chunk of it to dust. The doctor didn't seem to notice. "Rosalie, have you met Amy before?"

"No, and I don't want to."

"Did you have previous knowledge of Amy?"

"No, I didn't."

"If you know nothing about Amy, why are you so upset?"

"I. I don't need to tell you why. It's none of your business."

"Do you not like your brother having a girlfriend?"

"No. I am not answering anymore of your stupid questions."

"Rosalie, tell me about your childhood." She looked surprised by that particular question.

"What?"

"What was it like for you, growing up?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Your family, your previous one I mean. Did you have any siblings?"

"Jasper's my twin, other than that I don't want to talk about my family. You have no right to ask me about them."

"Rosalie were you always so pretty? Did your beauty ever cause you suffering?"

"What?" She stood up, pushing her chair back. "I am out of here. Nothing gives you the right to ask me about my beauty or my _dead _family." She stressed the word dead, then walked out of the room slamming the door behind her and breaking the hinge.

"I'll have to get someone to fix that. Okay, Bella, you're next." Mom was looking at the door as if she wanted to leave as well. "I think it's obvious that we have a lot of talking to do after what Rosalie had told us. Bella, you're dating your brother Edward?" She nodded her head. "And that's okay?"

"He's not really my brother," she said quietly.

"Yes, I suppose. Now where should we begin? The birthday party or before that?" I'd heard all the stories of when my parents were dating, so none of this was new to me.

"Um, I don't know."

"Well, did anything major happen before your birthday party?"

"Not really, no. I did almost get killed though."

"How?"

"This guy name James. And then later a guy name Laurent and then a girl named Victoria and a guy named Riley. And about 20 other people I didn't know. And then a whole group of Italians. That's not important though."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Why does everyone seem to want to kill you?"

"Edward says I'm a danger magnet. Once he said if we bottled up my luck we would have a weapon of mass destruction." She smiled.

"I see, and what did you do with these people"

"It depends. Carlisle doesn't like killing people."

"Well, I'd sure hope so. What about your birthday party. Why did Jasper try to kill you?"

"It's not his fault!" Alice said.

"Oh, well Jasper has anger issues I guess," Mom said.

"Does that make it right to try and kill you?"

"No, but it's okay. No blood, no foul"

"Right. Bella, we'll get back to you later, I'm sure. Renesmee, let's talk about you. You said you have a boyfriend. What's his name" 

"Ja… son." Wow, that was bad. Jason, great.

"And how old are you Renesmee?"

"Fifteen." Sort of. I look enough like it.

"And is okay with Carlisle and Esme that you're dating Jason?" Why would it matter if grandma and grandpa care? Oh, right.

"Yeah, they're more than fine with it. Jason's a family friend and it was sort of expected."

"How so?"

"Oh, um, no reason."

"Okay, tell me about your relationship with Edward."

"He's my older brother. We had the same parents." Well, I'm related to his actual parents at least.

"How were you two separated from your birth parents?" Um, um, um. I didn't know what to say, so I started to fake cry instead. That's where Alice stepped in.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Andrews. Renesmee was particularly close to her mother. She was only ten when both her parents died in a car crash, Edward was twelve. It was winter and her father lost control of the car. They ran head first into a tree, her parents in the front and Edward and Ness in the back. The two of them both got out with only a few broken bones." I started to cry more for dramatic effect.

"I'm so sorry for you lost." I nodded but didn't look up. Really I'm the only one who didn't lose anyone. "Alice, let's talk about you. You so far haven't seemed too strange." What? Hello, she's the one that was in the insane asylum. Stupid doctor.

"Why, thank you Dr. Andrews. So I've been told."

"Okay girls, that's enough for now. Alice, could you send the boys in?"

"Yes, sir." He smiled at her.

"Good." We walked out to the hallway.


End file.
